


Forming strong bonds

by Cherrydragon26



Series: Rebel Gang AU [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-14 00:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrydragon26/pseuds/Cherrydragon26
Summary: Barris and Ahsoka meet in an unexpected way.





	Forming strong bonds

**Author's Note:**

> I had a hard time writing this. Hopefully it turned out alright in the end.
> 
> I don't own any characters or the original story, just my own.

_Diary entry 14.04._

_I got into the school I always wanted to go to. Of course it wasn't easy, and I do have a hard time getting used to everything around here, but I am not complaining. At least I found one friend I think I can get along with. Her name was Barriss and she was also a beginner like me in this school. The way we met is pretty unorthodox, but I have a feeling our friendship will be a strong one._

_At least I hope so. Because I do need friends for a multiple of reasons. I don't have to spill it out, you know it too. Doesn't mean it makes it easier to acquire them. And my meeting and friendship with Barriss sure didn't start out easy at all._

+++

"Shit I am going to be late!" I shouted, running as fast as I could hoping to come to school on time. For some reason my clock didn't ring today, so I woke up later than usual. And for that reason I am running like crazy, eating on the run and shoving people with my shoulders so I could move faster and quicker through the crowd.

I bolted into the bus, just before the doors closed and sighed in relief. It was alright, I am going to make it in time. When I was sure the bus was moving normally through traffic, I rummaged through my bag and found my headphones. Putting them on, I pushed play and closed off to the world.

It was a pretty enjoyable ride, without too many bumps and turns, and without sudden accelerations or smelly people. All was well with the world, and I thought it would be a pretty good day not counting how it started. Apparently I jinxed myself, because before the bus even arrived to the right station it suddenly shook violently and fell down on the side, making the gravity do it's work by making me lose my footing and fall flat on my stomach. I felt dizzy and disoriented, but fortunately I was still conscious, so I blinked my eyes a few times and my vision cleared.

I tasted blood in my mouth, and raising my hand I touched my forehead where a cut had formed. Cursing everything around me I tried to use my arms to get up, feeling strength abandon me.

I plopped on my face again, and mumbled curses for at least five full minutes. When I felt like the pain subsided I put my hands on the floor again, and slowly risen the upper part of my body. I glanced around and saw many people knocked out and bleeding all around me, while the bus looked wretched. Motioning some weight to my legs I stood up and used the seat as support.

Some people were also waking up and slowly walked around the bus, trying to find the exit. Moving through the middle, I saw one girl my age, laying totally limp on her seat, while her wound gushed blood. Clenching my teeth I fastened my pace and almost jumped out of this trap I rode in. I looked around to see if the cops or doctors arrived, but no one with that kind of uniform was around and I felt annoyed by that. Didn't these people know what to do in this kind of situation?

I got my phone out of my pocket, but it was totally busted so I couldn't use it even for a simple call. Throwing it on the ground I strolled over to the bus again, checking if anyone else needed help to get out. That girl I saw earlier was still there, totally unconscious and unresponsive. I teared the sleeves of my shirt and bandaged the wounds that I saw. I helped her up, and carried her outside slowly, while she was still out of it.

I changed the bandages again and prayed to every known deity someone was smart enough to call the ambulance or the police soon, because I am no nurse, and I did not want to see this girl die before me, just because I didn't know how to help her.

Suddenly I saw her open her eyes, wheezing and coughing because of the smoke that came from the bus. After she stopped I gave her a bit of water, which she drank greedily. Her eyes were still a bit glassy, and it was obvious she was still incapable of taking care of herself so I asked for more water from the nearest person I could find.

Then I heard the sound of sirens and I let out a breath of relief. The real help was coming. While they carried her, I hovered near and even held her hand until they pushed her inside the ambulance car and carried her to the hospital. The doctors and nurses that stayed checked me over and when they let me go I went home. In that moment I didn't really care for school or my attendace. I survived a life or a death situation after all and I was glad I had had that tremendous luck. I have the right for a break, do I not?

+++

A few days had passed since the traffic accident and I was glad I wasn't hurt too much. The amount of homework and assignments I have to do is unfair, so it is good I am not falling behind because I had to be in the hospital for treatment.

Not many things catch my attention these days. But one day while walking down the hallway of the school, with a book before me, I saw a familiar figure from the corner of my eye. Raising my head I saw a girl my height with some bandages on her head and arms, looking lost. "Hey, hey you!" I shouted without thinking, and ran over to the girl. Apparently my cry surprised her, because she winced and turned around, eyeing me warily.

"Are you alright? Do you need help? Did they release you from the hospital early?"

"How did you know I was in the hospital?" The girl asked and I tried to suppress my laugh at the confused face she was making. "Well firstly because you look like you have just been in the hospital. And secondly because I was the one who in a way brought you to the ambulance car after the accident," I confessed, and her eyes widened. She grabbed my arm and came closer, almost whispering in my ear.

"You were the one that saved me? That got me out of the bus?"

"Yeah, I was in that bus too, and I don't know about saving but I did get you out of the bus. My name is Ahsoka by the way. What is yours?"

Her grip on my arm got stronger, and she looked like she was on the verge of tears. "Thank you for what you did. I owe you my life. My name is Barriss. It is an honour to meet you," Barriss said and extended her hand, which I grasped firmly and shook. I met her gaze with mine and smiled, trying to make this situation less formal:" Likewise. So before you swear your loyalty and offer your services to me let's call it a draw and first become friends, what do you say?"

That made her giggle, and she returned my smile, her posture relaxing a bit:" I agree, Ahsoka. I would love to become friends with you."

"Great! Then friendship it is!"

+++

_Diary entry 15.04._

_That is how our friendship started. I never knew how much more trouble I would invite by becoming friends with her. It became so overwhelming I decided to start writing all I experienced in my diary I bought while walking near a flee market. It was pretty cheap and it looks pretty, so I think I spent my money well._

_Maybe one day I even write a book, using this diary as inspiration. That would be nice! Barriss would be so jealous of me then!_

_But I digress. After I met Barriss my life became more interesting ( she strongly disagrees and tells me that the one who attracts trouble is me, but I don't see her point. It's not my fault people are so sensitive! And that time we went to the teacher was not my fault! It was that stupid boy and his disregard for people's feelings!)._

_All in all I am so lucky and glad I met Barriss and now I have her in my life. She is my best friend and I couldn't imagine my life without her. She was also the reason I met two other people that will be more important in my life later. She may deny it, but it is the truth._

_After meeting them my life would become even more complicated than before and I wouldn't have it any other way. Though both of them can be major pain in the ass sometime. They are lucky I am in their life to whip them in shape when it is needed. Really, what would they do without me?_


End file.
